Backyard Monster Season 5 Story
by Sunbeam Moonlight
Summary: President Kenny's evil dreams of rising up Darkmerica by destroying America itself...


**Backyard Monster (Season 5)**

**The Treason of the President and the Rise of Darkmerica**

**By Tai Nguyen**

Previously, as the destruction on Texas rages on, in Germany, I a massed several armies of my defensive monsters in one whole rectangular line formation all well-trained for the finest war. I was pretty sad that the war has to be in USA, I don't personally want to make a mess there. But if it has to go that way, then I must. Lance helped out lining up the all-out monsters in groups of small rectangular formation. As I continually watching the news that Kenny's outraged aggressive monsters already diminishing Texas- seeing Houston, Austin, Dallas, and Forth worth all being demolished in ruins. "Govnor Chancellor Tai, I think we are set for war. Pokeys are lined up in groups formation of rectangles, Flinks as well, and Fangs too." Prime Minster Lance spoke. "Excellent, my pet champion, Drulley's all hungry for some serious battle. I love to fight the president, no way the "Dark-President" of USA. That treason pest," I said to Prime Minister Lance. "He's very naughty; I can say that, old sport. Kenny's no longer deserve to be called the president of USA; he's the top traitor and treason. He killed so many people and wiped out a quarter of the states within America. He must be stopped!" Prime Minister Lance replied. I put on heavy armor as I drank the wine glass full of special sweet tasty saliva that my Drulley champion drooled in, again it was delicious- may be gross to the readers, but it's actually refreshing. It got me all pumped up and energized. I placed my empty wine glass close to Drulley's mouth for refill of his tasty saliva. He opened his mouth as his mouthwatering full of sweet saliva drooled onto the wine glass, filling all the way to the top. "Thank you, Drulley, I love you so much!" I spoke to my champion pet while I gulped down his saliva. "Uhh, that's pretty disgusting, seeing you drinking your champion's mouth-saliva. Ewww! I can't believe you drink his droolly mouth!" Prime Minister Lance said, disgustedly. I wiped my mouth before answering back. "Well, I have eaten so many weird food and drink weird drinks before, I am used to it." I replied. "But I have to go now, PM Lance. Come now, my beautiful brave monsters, off to the teleporter-portal to Washington D.C. in Virginia! We must put an end to the chaos and terrorisms, and assassinate the treason, Kennedy Walter Paulson," I shouted to my armies on alien-soldiers with honor and pride. The monster roared as my pet Drulley wiggled his tail like a dog wags his tail, and marched into the portal. As I mounted on Drulley's back marching off to the portal, Prime Minster let out few words to me, forcing me to halt halfway between the portals as several monsters have teleported. "Govnor Chancellor Tai sire, just wanted to say something to you…" Prime Minster Lance said to me. "Yeah, what is it, PM Lance Washington?" "Good luck, and fight for your fame and honor. Show that S.O.B.- Kenny what you made out of!" Prime Minister Lance shouted. "I sure will, PM Lance, and also, you have my permission to take over the land of Solaropolisca, and Solaria. Protect my backyard city-base with your bare life, do whatever you must to protect it." I said, smiling with generosity and kindnessly. "Yes, bless you, Govnor Chancellor Tai!" He replied in happiness. I entered through the portal and teleported. In Washington D.C., now everything was all turned into ruins. Crooked road, trashed buildings, knocked down burned trees/shrubs, and so many litters and debris everywhere in Washington D.C. I tele-arrived in the middle of the burned forest along with my armies of monsters. Defensive and all-out monsters; I felt the pain as I saw so many things all destroyed. I led my alien-men through the burn-smelly black knocked down forest, heading off to the White House in Washington D.C. Meantime; Kenny enjoyed throwing so many breakable objects to the wall and breaking them to pieces as he sat on his presidential chair. Then he stopped to look at the Pledge of Allegiance written on the formal paper. "Ooh, the Pledge of Allegiance, bah! I hated it so much, ever since the stupid teachers from elementary to middle schools forced me to speak the pledge. I'll rip it apart, and remake my own pledge," Kenny said, ripping the Pledge of Allegiance apart. He also ripped the Texas Honor Pledge and every other honor pledges all to shreds. "Now how to make and enforce my new "dark" Pledge of Allegiance…. Ah, now I got one: I pledge of allegiance to the Communism of the United States of Darkmerica. And to the Dark-emperor, for which we all obey, one totalitarian, under me, with no freedom, and justice for no one." Kenny chuckled evilly. "Now that shall be endorse, say good-bye to modern USA, and say hello to my man-made Darkmerica! Washington D.C. is now going to be Darkington K.C.!" Kenny continued laughing so evilly, that the White House are filled with civilian all working for him, as the others were held captive in the Press Room. Over about 67 people were trapped in their, few were injured but okay. "This is bad. Bad, bad day for me to be here, Vice President Nick," First Lady Clara said to him. "Me too, this is such a drag, I can't believe that President Kenny would betray us all and betray his nation. He betrayed his people. And now he's a treason," Vice President Nick said. "Hey Vice President Nick and First Lady Clara, keep it down, there's guards watching us," said Senator Adams, slightly glancing at the eagle-eyed guards armed with sub-machine guns. "Oh, okay, sorry, Senator Adams," replied Vice President Nick. "HEY, shut up over there, or else I'll beat you up with my gun against your baldy head!" One of the White House security guards spoke. Nick and Adams both were slightly offended and unhappy. Outside of the White House, as I marched about 23 miles, easily killing every Kenny's monster in my path without suffering any monster casualties; I finally reached the White House, feeling very exhausted. Then I spotted the White were tightly protected with D.A.V.E.s, Flinks, and Fangs. Also security guards armed with lasers patrolling the building. But that didn't discourage me, until 3 cans of musk-spray were shot from the forest near the White House, releasing out the purple gas that caused all my alien-soldiers and my champion to follow the flying musk cans. It appeared that my alien-men were attracted to it, possibly leading my alien-men to a trap. After several minutes, the musk cans landed on the ground and I was ended back into the city of Washington D.C. Being surrounded by so many enemy monsters that have taken over the city, all aggressive and blood-thirsty. I smiled. "Kennedy's gonna regret every betraying me and committing a treason to his own nation. I make sure my words have been fulfilled." I said to myself. There, I began the WWII Battle of the Bulge- monster alien style, by killing 12 Pokeys with my pet champion, Drulley. The war rages, my defensive quadrants attacked other enemy monsters, creating intense bloodsheds on the corrupted road. I throw 2 grenades at groups of crammed monsters. One of the monsters, D.A.V.E. within the group both gobbled up the grenade, but got blown up along with 56 monsters close to the two of them. Drulley slashed over 35 Pokeys, 12 Flinks, 34 Octo-ooze, 23 Ichis, 8 Project Xs, 15 Crabatrons, 33 Fangs, 4 Wormzers, 25 Banditoes, 5 D.A.V.E.s, and 56 more Pokeys. One of my all-out squads, D.A.V.E.s taken out 34 enemy Teratorns from the air with their rockets that I improved. It was endless; so many monsters kept appearing as my armies and my champion kept mowing them all down over and over, and over. Kill and repeat, kill and repeat. As myself, I slashed off 12 Flinks' heads off, and cut 23 Octo-oozes in half with my strong-steel saber. Suddenly, a single Eye-ra dashed up on my champion and blow up, knocking me off of Drulley and severely injuring him. "No, Drulley!" I shouted in pain, looking at several of my armies being killed by enemy Eye-ra's suicidal explosions of combustible chemicals. In few minutes later, Reinforcements on my side arrived through fast teleportation. 20 Zafreetis the floating healer alien monster, 200 flocks of Teratorns, and 55 Wormzers came into the battlefield, mowing over 450 enemy monsters into blood spatter. "Excellent, reinforcement has arrived," I said, looking at the German flag sticker that was on my alien-men that came in to help. I looked at several of my Zafreetis shooting off the green pill circular substances that rejuvenated all my wounded monsters, even my champion. As more and more enemy monsters are being transformed into bloodsheds, filling the road with pool of blood. It was countless as I see more Eye-ras marched fast through the attacking monsters towards my enraged attacking champion. Swiftly, thanks to my technologies, my 200 Teratorns' attacks ricochets to one monster to another- this took out 10 Eye-ras in the process. I fired my heavy machine gun, killing 39 Pokeys, 5 Project X, 13 Crabatrons, and 3 D.A.V.E.s. I noticed that it was difficult taking down Crabatrons and D.A.V.E.s since they are well defended and have strong stamina. They crushed about 2 halves of my armies. But later, I received more reinforcements of D.A.V.E.s, 50 of them. Followed by 500 Pokeys, 250 Octo-ooze, Ichis, and Fangs, 43 Banditoes, and 16 more of Teratorns. After all that combined and seeing WWII Battle of the Bulge several enemy monsters ripped into their deaths, the enemies began to retreat. I smiled and roared. "Let's get them, they are retreating, my alien-soldiers!" I shouted to my monsters. My monsters were fully recovered all thanks to my Zafreetis, as they followed my armies, finishing off the remaining enemies. In the White House, the no longer president, Kenny felt completely ticked off seeing his monsters defeated by his opponent's monsters. "What the hell? Tai, you piece of BS full of junk, I won't let you ruin my plans for Darkmerica!" Kenny said, aggressively, crumbling up a white piece of paper in his hand, and then throwing over his shoulder out the window. He immediately used the intercom and requested to send tanks and real life infantry over to the city. "Stop that inferior being from advancing to the White House, and eliminating every of my monster armies," Kenny said on the intercom. "Yes sir", replied the secret service. Soon, the weather turned grey and began raining really hard. Kenny smirked as he hears loud roaring thunderstorms in his oval office. "Ah, what a beautiful rainy day, now we no longer have a scarcity of water! And I figure that rain is caused by sad tragedy actions." He said to himself. "I am not the dark-dictator of Darkmerica! This will be the finest civil war to bring world torture, epic chaos, and slavery into my land." I finally managed to occupy the city of Washington D.C., having massive armies all covered in blood and rain water. I saw dead bodies of the alien monsters, mostly mutilated and cut up badly. Then I looked up at the dark grey rainy weather, seeing the big thick light blue lighting scratched through the clouds. I petted my champion on the head as he wagged his tail and danced around. He was chewing the head of a Crabatron in his mouth for few seconds before swallowing it. I realized that the musk fired from the forest near the White House was to distract me and pull me away from achieving my goal. So I led my alien-men back on the road to the White House. Suddenly, I heard several cannon shots from 2 miles away far in the city. It landed on my armies, creating big explosions as it engulfed over half of my alien-men. Bloods were flying everywhere; Drulley and I both were covered completely in blood. "Darn, this was my best German uniform I got from Berlin," I said to myself. Drulley shook his body to clean himself up. I saw waves of armored battle tanks along with men in black battle dressed uniforms armed with machine guns, marching towards my direction. I find myself surrounded as the black soldiers and tanks all fired upon my alien armies and my champion pet. Over 350,000 of my monsters: 15 D.A.V.E.s, 130 Pokeys, 50 Octo-ooze, 68 Bolts, 34 Flinks, 31 Fangs, and 10 Wormzers were killed along with more of them. My monsters have to get close range enough to attack, yet it was my most disadvantages, except for my Teratorns, D.A.V.E.s, and Bolts- which flash dashed close to the enemies. Drulley jumped 50 ft high into the air while I see my D.A.V.E.s blowing up several tanks with their rockets. Drulley landed down hard enough to create a huge major shockwave that send all black soldiers and tanks flying into destroyed buildings, objects, and concrete things. After a while of fighting; I lost over 350,000 monsters in total, including all the Zafreetis that heals my alien monster army and my champion. But all the men in black battle uniform and tanks were completely annihilated. I regrouped my monsters, as few more Zafreeti reinforcements arrived, quickly healing my monsters and my champion. It rained harder, as thunder clashed and lighting scratched through the dark grey clouds, I spotted more enemy soldiers in black uniform with more tanks. It was a matter of time that enemy reinforcement came. This time there's the enemy captain. "So, you must be Chancellor Tai Nguyen, the head of Solaria Backyard City-base and the state of Solaropolisca, or Germany. I presume," The Captain in black battle uniform said, aiming his black pistol at me. I froze there for a moment, looking at the captain and his units all armed up. "Yes, that is correct, who are you, and who sent you here to ruin my war-games," I replied. "I am Captain Thompson Jefferson, and I work for President Kenny Walter Paulson of the White House. I now address Kenny as King Kenny Walter Paulson," Captain Thompson said. "Humph, who cares, Kenny's treason, and now he's going to pay for turning against me." I shot back. "Well, you have made a bad choice, if you can't turn back, then I'm afraid you will have to die. This is for a new world of Darkmerica," Captain Thompson said. My Bolts dashed in the speed of light, knocking off Captain Thompson's handgun from his usage while my Drulley moved in as my armies charged upon the enemies. "Damn it, I hate these fast creatures, kill them now!" Shouted the Captain. The black soldiers and the tanks attacked as my Drulley began devouring 5 men in black battle uniforms, as D.A.V.E.s blowing up 10 tanks with their rockets. Teratorn's ricocheting attacks eliminated 17 men and crushed 6 tanks. I saw the enemy captain already being tackled down by my Bolts monsters, being eaten by them. Blood spattering, as I see limbs from limbs being torn apart and into my monster's mouth. Soon, Flinks, Fangs, and Wormzers came to feast on the enemy Captain. I smiled and watched the monsters chew up the dead captain's bloody dismembered body parts in their mouth, then swallowing it. Leaving the only the tattered clothes on the wet bloody murky grass. With all the casualties my enemies are dealing with, they began to retreat. But easily defeated by my horde of aggressive monsters. I watched all the burning destroyed tanks and smiled that I had a feeling I would feel powerful. I continued to march my monster armies down to the White House. So far, I saw no enemies in my path on the road. I was soaked wet by the fast hard rainfall, but the thundering and lighting stopped. My monsters and my champion also were soaked. But we kept marching. As for Kenny, he growled out loud and ripped the historical Mayflower Compact and the English Bill of Rights documents. "Damn you Chancellor Tai, I won't lose to you." He said to himself, angrily. He kicked his presidential table and left the oval office down to his backyard city-base. Meantime, back in Solaropolisca, Solaria. Prime Minister in his town hall, watched the news, that the terrorizing monsters continued to destroy everything in Texas, North Carolina, West Virginia; now the monsters have spread wide to South Carolina, North Dakota, South Dakota, New Hampshire, and Ohio. As for me, after 7 hours of foot-walk, I finally arrived back to the White House. Again, it's well-guarded. I announced a charge-attack on the White House in moments of second. As the security forces and their monsters assaulted back at my forces. Drulley slashed off all of Kenny's monsters as D.A.V.E.s, Wormzers, and Teratorns units took out the security guards. We all stormed the White House. Meantime, all disfiguredly at the Legislature Capitol, over 250 congressmen/women were killed, 67 were critically wounded, and 14 of them either lost their arms or legs. They couldn't send reports or stop the harsh disasters. Same for the Judicial Branch Supreme Court. It was bloody and a massacre. I eliminated every single security guard plus some secret services within the White House. I felt sorry for the bloodsheds and the spatters that got the hallways and the historical picture covered in blood. It won't make a great history, but it's now a real civil war and a battle of the bulge. Few more monsters plus security guards guarding the right side of the hallway, attacking back. My Drulley champion slashed out the monsters and gobbled up all the attacking guards. Sometimes Drulley got to learn how to keep his mouth shut while chewing, I hate to see blood dripping down his mouth to the red presidential rug in the hallway. But I pat Drulley in the head as he looked happy and wagged his small scaly tail. Creepily, I noticed a door opened behind me and I stabbed the security guard with my pocket knife right in his hear. Then Drulley again devoured him as I watched the guard screaming and hearing the crunchy bloody-spatter noises. As blood dripped down my pet champion's mouth. "You sure are hungry, aren't you, Drulley," I said, smiling as I mounted on him and hugged him. He roared slightly to reply and wagged his tail. We continued to move on. For my monster army, they severed fatal injuries as Zafreetis healed them, knocking every security guard to the floor and devoured those limbs by limbs and then all of it up. The Pokeys invaded the kitchen area, knocking the refrigerator down, causing it to open up and send several of the food and drinks flying out. The Pokeys began consuming the food and everything else in the fridge. The Octo-ooze has eaten every delicious food on the platter that was on the dining table, they felt happy. It's a monster infestation that eats human food. D.A.V.E.s and Wormzers just eats up every plant such as flowers on the pots and dirt that was on every room. Teratorns watched the news on TV in some rooms before destroying it. After several enjoyments, my pet champion, Drulley and I heard several knocks and voices in the Press Room. Drulley made several dents in the door, and then one more came the door clashing to the floor. "Yes we're free, thank you, young boy. And eww, you're wet and covered in blood." One of the White House staff said. "Let's go quickly!" The second said. "What the, I knew those people were up to something. I shouldn't have let them knock on the door or collaborate among themselves." Said the security guard. "Get that bloody boy and his giant ugly beast of his!" As the captive White House staff members including Vice President Nick, First Lady Clara, and the visiting Senator Adams left, the guards opened fire at me and my champion. They stood no chance against me in this round. I pulled out my pistol and quickly ended the assaults, then let my champion enjoy his meal. After that, we begin to search for Kenny in the oval office, despite all the total sloppiness interior of the White House. I used my dark-green alien-made walkie-talkie to contact my alien armies to regroup. They all did within minutes in the middle of the hallway. I stretched out my stiffed arms and legs before we advanced to the oval office. Once there, Drulley knocked down the oval office door, and I find out that he's not here, but he planted the bomb on his desk which says two minutes and thirty seconds. I was shocked and told my monsters to get out of the White House. The time is ticking, I beginning to think that Kenny really hates history and the fact that he have gone too far. In few minutes, we made it out 23 feet away from the White House as it started to completely blow up. The explosion was 15 ft high and wide; I watched several White House debris and fragments fell to the grounds in the hard rainy weather. Watching hug black-grey smoke fluttered into the air. "There goes the White House now, just like what the British did," I said to myself. "That is sad; one big history is now all torn down." I wondered that Kenny must be in his backyard. As for him, he gathered all his workers, monsters, and remaining security guards into helping to build a giant robot. "Okay, slaves, monsters, and all other guards, get cracking! Chancellor Tai is still on the move for me, and he's not gonna screw up my empire. Darkmerica will be born, and the new rules for Dark-North America will be set." Kenny said. Kenny watched his workers putting pieces together, welding, hammering parts in place, etc. He smiled evilly as he headed out of the monster lab and heading into his town hall to watch the news. But he realized when watching the news, all of his monsters that were currently destroying other states were now defeated by the South Korean's forces led by Leader Jeong ho Kim. Whole hordes of D.A.V.E.s, Zafreetis, Teratorns, and Crabatrons. He ended the total monster conquest invasions. Losing a quarter of his alien-men in a sacrifice, but it prevented the end-of-the-world terrorisms. "No no no! Curse Chancellor Tai's best friend, Jeong ho. My total attacks have ended, and my entire monsters were killed in the invasion of all several states! Curse him!" Kenny stated, with his teeth grinding in anger. As for me, after several hours of marching through the drenched forests, I finally found his city-base backyard. I don't know his backyard name, but I already sent my monsters to completely raze everything to the ground. No mercy. The defensive towers: laser towers, cannon towers, sniper towers, tesla towers, anti-air cannons, and railguns all fired upon my monsters. I began to suffer losses of my armies as the ripped through the wall barriers that protected the major buildings of Kenny's city-base. Drulley have gone straight for the resource silos and the production factories after he smashed up few of the sniper towers. I wiped out 25 of the enemies as my D.A.V.E.s, Wormzers, Teratorn, and Project X finished the rest. The Pokeys all swarmed up on the railgun as they were being killed, but able to knock it down. My defense squadrant that consists of Octo-ooze, Ichis, Crabatrons, and Project Xs all took down every defensive tower as my champion crushed all production factories and silos to the ground. Kenny heard all the wreckages and was completely outraged as one guard reported the big situation to him. "Sir, Chancellor Tai and his alien-monster forces have smashed through our defenses, wiped out all our men and monsters, and our economy-resources have been destroyed thus looted!" said the security guard, in alert. Kenny tightens his left fist then grabbed a handgun on the table and shot the guard dead. "In that case of measures, I'll have to take care of this myself. Chancellor Tai Nguyen won't succeed, and will never will be!" Kenny said with a slight harsh tone. He dashed through the hard rainy weather out of the town hall and into the monster lab to check up his mass plan of destruction. I have erased about 50 structures down as my monsters continued to take down more and more. I got off of Drulley to relax, sitting on the undestroyed bench. Watching Drulley and the rest of my alien-army demolished the hatcheries, monster academies, and the catapult. Kenny himself, shoved out several people that were working on the robot project. It was merely done. "Out of the way, I am going to pilot the _Darkpockolypse_!" Kenny shouted, being in a hurry. "But sir, it's not done yet, it still needs to be well polished and fueled up," said one of the security guards. "Don't worry about it, you all go out and fight for your life! I am going to Sacramento, California… If that's the right place, oh wait who cares if I'm wrong, it's going to get obliterated!" Kenny replied. "Sir yes sir!" As my monster have reached to the town hall and the monster laboratory after everything else was down, the remaining forces of Kenny's all went out and fought with their life. Easily Drulley and my monster forces have put an end to their life. Despite the bloody actions there; I felt the ground shaking hardly as I got on my feet. I saw a giant metal alien-looking robot flying off from the opened runway road. It was Kenny Paulson, I immediately knew that. That moment as he flew off in the rainy murky weather, his city-base was completely reduced to ruins by my alien armies. Then I heard my walkie-talkie buzzing with static noises. "Hey, Tai, everything's all taken of. I crushed all of the ex-president Kenny's monsters from North Caroline all down to Texas." Said Jeong ho, on the walkie-talkie. I lashed out my walkie-talkie to reply. "Good, but sadly, many many, and many people were killed. If some are not, critically wounded." "Yeah, but at least California, Utah, Idaho, and Okalahoma, and the rest are safe." He replied. "Uhh, California, I heard Kenny talking to himself about going to Sacramento, California while flying that black giant steel robot." I restated. "Well, that's up to you. My monster forces retreated back to my city-base in South Korea, and I am tired and soaked wet in this rainy muddy weather. I don't want to get sick, Tai," Jeong ho shot back. "Okay, then I'll go after him." I mounted my champion and told the rest of my armies to retreat back to Solaria in Solaropolisca. I switched the channel of my walkie-talkie to channel 3 to get in contact with Prime Minister Lance Washington. "Hey, Prime Minister Lance Washington. Are you there, answer your walkie-talkie." Back in Solaria, Prime Minister Lance got the walkie-talkie after his delicious meal of chicken pot pie, Belgium waffles, Danish rolls, and British smuggled tea. "Ahem, sire, Lance Howle Washington speaking. Govnor Chancellor Tai, you there?" He answered his walkie-talkie with a British sticker on the right side of his walkie-talkie. In my area, I discussed about getting air transportation to Sacramento, California. "Prime Minister Lance, I need a helicopter, I gotta go after Kenny to Sacramento, California quickly!" I replied to him. "Roger that, old champ. Okay, I quickly sent my monsters and they are on their way to pick you up with their helicopter." Prime Minister Lance said. "Good, say do you know where I am?" I asked. "Hmm, let's see, you're in the middle of the forest where you destroyed Kenny's city-base. Pennsylvania Avenue Road to the forest of nowhere," Prime Minister restated. "Okay good." "Well, govnor old mate, your monsters came back from the long rainy bloody war and told me where you were. They have brains you know. But anyway, old sport, I am going to get back on watching "_Gone with the Wind_" movie and eating my tasty German, Belgium, and British pastries." Prime Minister Lance exclaimed. "Hey save some cookies and milk please, PM Lance," I recalled. "Sure do, mate." In few hours later, as the hard rain starts to sprinkle and it was evening, the alien-helicopter appeared and landed down. The octo-oozes were piloting the helicopter. Me and Drulley both went in the back side and the door shut closed as we lift off to California. While flying in the air, I give Drulley some tasty hamburgers to eat that were in my pocket right pocket of my German war uniform. It's funny that it was in there, but Drulley ate it up. A single Crabatron delivered me a tray full of human food. A plate filled with warm smoked cooked steak with green beans, and mashed potatoes. And then the Crabatron gave Drulley a huge tray of fired pigs and chickens. We dig in. I have no clue for what Kenny is doing, but I am possibly sure he has destroyed some cities down in Sacramento, California. After my meal, Drulley and I both rested as the helicopter flew to our destination. As Kenny, he laughed evilly while using his upper black laserbeam of death to cut off every skyscrapers and buildings to the ground. He also ripped off every USA flags and set it on fire with his flamethrower. He destroyed over 50 buildings, 150 objects, and he even murdered 50,650 civilians in his path. "Muahaha! This is so fun, being an emperor, or a dark-dictator, or the king is fun. And I also enjoyed ruling America. I'll make sure California is completely transformed into rust and dust! Nobody will stop; even the police can't do a damn thing to my _Darkpockolypse_!" Kenny exclaimed, kicking the police car, and squashing 2 more. After he killed 45 police officers and destroying 25 police cars, motorbikes, vans, and prison trucks; that's where the helicopter I was in landed at the airport. I finally arrived to California. I stepped outside, got on Drulley's back and head into the airport building. The monster pilots closed the door and resend the helicopter back to Solaria in Germany. After I head out of the airport, I spotted the giant black metal or steel robot heading north in my perception. Drulley halted in place, wagging his tail while I think of how to destroy that mechanical technology beast. Hearing loud footsteps and weapons being fired from Kenny's ultimate project, I figured huge chunks of twigs, pebbles, and putty being catapulted would bring down that giant mecha robot. I luckily have my pistol; this is where I'll assassinate Kenny, right on that spot. I hold on tight, wrapping my arms around Drulley's neck lightly as I told him to go. We headed through the mountains, fields, grassy areas, and then onto the destroyed-disfigured road. I looked at all the fiery burning destroyed buildings that made my eyes felt teary and irritating. I run through my hair back to shake off the drenched water, Drulley seem to be smiling. I guess he's happy to be exercising, after his bloody-gory meal with eating live enemy human beings and other monsters. I saw Kenny burned several forests, lighting everything on fire. It made him extremely happy, but very evil. At the moment, I was close to him; Drulley jumped 60 ft high and landed on top of the black robot's head where Kenny's cockpit located. He noticed me. "What the, you little rat, get off of me!" Kenny spoke with an evil tone, using his left robot hand to grab me and Drulley. We struggled as Kenny threw us away. Drulley did an instant back-flip and landed up-right on the ground as I have a chat with Kenny himself piloting the giant black metal robot. "Kenny, how much longer will you keep this hell-game up? What do you want in result of this massive crisis, and why did you have to do this?" I asked him, tensely. Kenny chucked. "Hehehe, I knew you'd asked me that simple question. Now listen, you fool, I hated America ever since school was mandatory. I hated my elementary school through middle school. I even hate going to summer school. I killed my entire family when I was about 13 years old, and never got caught. But for high school, I loved it, I have some daring friends there, I skipped classes, and even school itself when I was a freshman and sophomore in my old days. It was fun, but then I realized that I failed TAKS tests, benchmark tests, and my daily schoolwork, I wanted to destroy my high school. Those Round Rock Independent School District won't allow freshman and sophomores to go off-campus. I blame them, so thanks to my total monster invasions, I destroyed Texas completely until your skinny-ugly friend of yours, Jeong ho Kim neutralized my alien-armies. My main reason was to change America into my way, bring "Darkmerica" here, doing things my style, my ways, my laws, and my rules. As a communism-capitalism. I learned a lot from my schoolings from Pond Spring, Vista Ridge, and now McNeil High School; I learned all about warfares and governments' functions. I studied and applied to be the president of USA, and I finally did. My campaign of giving away $500 and a big jumbo bag full of sweet candies if the USA citizens would vote for me. I even help them give what they wanted. But now, everyone have made fun of me, talked s-word about me, and even ruined my entire life. I will destroy North America, and turned it into an apocalypse!" Kenny yelled, going completely insane. "Whoa whoa whoa, now look here, you just betrayed, and now you wanting to diminish America completely?" I asked. "Haha, hell yes, I will. I am going to build a massive military base, nuclear plants, and whole bunch war facilities to conquer Europe and your land. I am super mad that my outposts were taken over by your best friend's forces. I am also unhappy that you killed all of my soldiers and alien-monsters." Kenny shot back. "Listen you treason, I am here to put an end to your treacherous monstrosity pure epic evil destructions… It's making me sick with all those bloodsheds, countless human murders, razed down buildings, and scattered debris and obstacles everywhere." I reshot back at Kenny. Kenny yawned and relaxed down his mecha robot. "Yeah whatever, and yet you're Asian, ruling over Germany and your main yard. I find that completely strange. You should be ruling over Vietnam, your birth-town! Asians don't mix well with European countries, especially when ruling a European country. Yeah, I am purposely offending you, Chancellor Tai, or I should call you a shrimp. You're nothing but a tiny piece of shrimp, light orange ugly pimply acne-face-covered litter dirty shrimp!" Kenny exaggerated in anger. I stood calm. Listen, pal, first of all. Don't get too racist, I have rights to rule over a European country regardless of my ethnicity or race. It's not against the world's law. Second thing Kenny, Stop making fun of people's disabilities, their appearances, or how they look; it's very rude and offensive! Especially talking about my ugly face that I tried so hard to be handsome and crystal-clear-clean. And third, you're doing a very very very very very very very, and very bad thing." I restated. Kenny swapped his hand at me to show offensive. "Blah blah blah, that's too much "very" there. It's repetitive of you. But, I don't care what you say, but to me, I want to be number one and be top powerful. You shrimp, I hate you, and I also hate USA. That's why I blew up the White House, rose down about 8 states total, even destroying all sources of educations! I also, robbed banks, and crumbled down all sources of economies. I don't understand the supply and demand part, but all I know is money can be made by some money-printing machines. I'll start counterfeiting." Kenny said. "Tai, you can't stop me, I am feeling invincible! It's the end of the world for America, say hello to Darkmerica!" "Yeah and what if I stopped your actions?" I recalled. Kenny fired few missiles from his robot at me; I easily evaded it, as the missiles destroyed more cities. "Then it's the new idea of war. This is between you and me only, the battle of Supremacy," Kenny said, firing a single missile to take out that police helicopter behind him. "This is what I am waiting for, after I won the WWII Battle of the Bulge and the Alien-Civil War. I love to fight the ex-president and the treason." I replied. "Good, now shut the hell up and start fighting back, if you think you can, buahahaha!" Kenny strongly exclaimed. Drulley dodged his slapping robot arms and stepped back 10 feet far from his black robot. "Hey Kenny, watch your language, Mister. No profanity, no cussing, and no harassing! I made a policy back in Germany." I spoke. "Who cares, I destroyed the law, over-ruled the Checks and Balances, ripped up every government-official documents, and I destroyed the Bill of Rights. Not to mention that I also destroyed every priceless historical museums too! So it's a complete freedom of speech, so I can cuss whatever I want!" Kenny restated, smiling evilly. He fired his machine guns from the chest and missiles as I dodged them all. It was pretty difficult to avoid his attacks, yet he fired his double laserbeam ray. I used my little device that controls the catapult and pushed the red button. The catapult back in Solaria backyard, launched off huge chunks of sharp twigs, pebbles, and putty over 100 miles to California. In an instant, the attacks hit Kenny's robot, Darkpockolypse. It laid few dents in the chest of his robot, rupturing the machine guns useless and his missiles as well. "Grr, no, my Darkpockolypse! What is this you launched over 100 miles away, you piece of s-word?" I snickered. "Its bunch of hard twigs, pebbles, and putty all mixed together. I made it into a rain-falling style." I answered to Kenny. Kenny began to get upset as he tried to fire his laserbeam, but it back-fired, and suddenly exploded. "Noooo! My precious laserbeam ray, destroyed!" Kenny cried in anger as he made a face at me. I petted my Drulley's head, smiling as I looked at him, pouting. "Looks like I found a way to take out your project. Using my economy-resources as a weapon. And it's not so scarce either!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, the US government stepped in with all the police helicopters, jet fighters, and bombers. I looked at them as they soared through the humid drenched weather. Kenny seemed really unhappy that the US government is interrupting the battle between me and him. "Hmph, as much as I hate you, Tai, I hated the government interfering our battle. I totally am going to stop their movement's right here and now," Kenny said. He used his robo hands to fire several missiles, taking out every US air units in the air. As few more police and military personnel stepped in on the ground, Kenny stomped them all with his robo mecha feet. Few more police cars arrive as the police officers fired their pistols within their car, but Kenny's Darkpockolypse suffered no damage. "Geeze-louise, stop bothering me, USA, go to hell!" Kenny baffled intensely as he fired more missiles from his robo hands, destroying the police cars. He also has blown up more properties around his surroundings. I just sit there and watched Kenny eliminating every US government military personnel and police getting wiped out by Kenny's Darkpockolypse. Once they all have been deleted, it was back to our fight. I hate seeing dead people and inflamed burning vehicles all around me, but it's none of my business. I quickly avoided more of Kenny's homing missiles and rapid fire machine guns by jumping and skipping on one building or objects to another as Kenny's attacks destroyed them. I pushed the catapult device button to hurl another chunks of the economy-resources. Kenny spotted the incoming mixture of twigs, pebbles, and putty; he quickly dodged it by sliding his Darkpockolypse robot back, knocking the burning police cars and military vehicles into destroyed buildings. I missed the shot as the raining resources landed and destroyed the torn skyscraper buildings. "Oh beep, I missed. It cost me a fortune to make my best range attacks for the catapult," I said. "Hahaha, you missed, and you just ripped off more of the cities. You made a sin, meng," Kenny said, laughing at me hard. "It was supposed to be targeted on you, Kenny. You moved your giant mechanical robot machine thingy back!" I yelled. Kenny fired few more missiles at me. I again dodged them as they landed into destroyed buildings. "Hahaha, who cares, I knew I made several sins, but all I wanted is a dark paradise of my own. F-off the USA, Darkmerica is coming home. I'll rename all 50 states according to my wishes." Kenny exclaimed, firing several more missiles at me. Continuing to dodge every missile, until I landed in a special spot that triggered Kenny's high creepy smile. "Bingo, I got you now, Chancellor shrimp," Kenny stated. He pushed the detonate button; as I looked down, gasping to see a landmine planted on the road, beeping. Drulley jumped high into the air the moment the landmine went off. Over 60 landmines exploded all over my view, over far into the forests, in the cities, plain fields, and giant infrastructure plants. It was big, yet I knew Kenny would pull off a cunning prank. Drulley landed as I hung onto him, he reminds me of a teddy-bear and a dog combined into one. Either way, I gotta stop day-dreaming about dogs, kitty-cats, parakeets, and Godzillas, and focused on beating Kenny. But I see him, picking up a messed-up building with his two robo hands and threw it at me, then along with flying trees at me. I was shocked and hung onto Drulley as he jumped to dodge them. I really need to stop him before he keeps on creating more destruction within California. So I pressed the button to throw more chunks of my resources which takes 3 minutes due to the velocity of my flying obstacles. Kenny noticed the incoming flying resources, this time it's a mixed into a huge ball like a meteor. Kenny catched the huge ball. "Nice try, pal. I won't try to get hit with your catapult. Is that all you can do?" Kenny stressed. He noticed that I disappeared point blank, making wonder where I could be. "Huh, where did you go?" He sent the huge meteor ball rolling down the streets like a bowling ball, knocking down trees all the way to the mountain, which it magically exploded and cutting off the mountain by a half. "Well what do you know, I blew up a mountain, and I literally did!" Kenny informed, excitedly. Drulley taken several bites on the Darkpockolypse's left leg, followed by strong fierce slashings. I luckily planted these Electromagnet pulse mines on the left robo leg on his as we did the same for the right one. "Now, I gotta find that little shrimp, where can he be? Don't hide from me now, I hate playing hiding-go and seek." That moment I heard him say that, I detonated the EMP mines, sending the Darkpockolypse into massive high deep electrocution. Short-circuiting out every weapon components in Kenney's giant black metal robot. "Gotcha, Kennedy!" I said at last, watching him and his project getting strongly electrocuted. Kenny screamed and yelled in pain. "Curse you, damn you, you piece of hamburger with steak sauce on it," Kenny inedibility raised his voice in pain. "HEY, again watch your language, boy. I am going to be writing out my journal about this, and I don't you cussing in my stories. Well just a few for my stories, newspaper headline, and reports." "But I have you in my sights, I love to watch you suffer in yellow electrocution," I replied, enjoying Kenny's pain and suffering as his Darkpockolypse smoked up and exploding from all areas of his robot. Kenny stunned and couldn't move as he yelled out loud in pain, frying his computer within his cockpit. After several small to little explosions from his robot, the shocking EMP electrocution stopped and the Darkpockolypse began to fell to the ground like a tree. I watched all the huge smoke flew up to the grey sky, and then glanced at the fallen black robot. It started to rain slightly faster as I got off of Drulley and walked towards the steamy smoking ruined giant robot, lying on the ground. I was surprised that it made a huge thud and several trees were toppled. When I was close to the robot's feet, I saw Kenny getting out of the smoky cockpit, struggling. He was crawling on the robot's stomach towards me. And I walked towards him until we're about 4 inches close to each other. "Chancellor Tai, what is your biggest dream of all? Please tell me, do you love America…Because I heard you complaining about that you also hated America because of the laws." Kenny quoted, weakly. My right hand was hidden under my wet bloody uniform, on my handgun which I was about getting ready to pull it out. I waited till that moment and answered Kenny's weak questions as he panted and covered in bruises and puffy red spots on his face. "Well, it's true that I do hate America, but I just don't like the laws. It's a democracy, so I have the rights to make disagreement. Unlike Communism or Russian Communism, Kenny Paulson. I really didn't mean that I hate America completely, it's just that they over-worried and always getting involved with indivual people's businesses. They complain about the economy is bad, poor, and corrupted. I could possibly fix if I know more about money currency and how it works. I know it had value and it can be lost. But now I understood that point, if there were more supplies, then the money value would increase. But if it's less then the money would lose value. Other than that, my biggest dreams are to be known for. I wanted people to make good judgments about me, good long comments about me, brag about me, and I wanted to gain reputation from all over the nation-wide world." I answered to Kenny. He smiled. "Hehe, I see, it makes sense why you willing to take high school seriously and do whatever those teachers have told you. You wanted everyone to talk about you, yet you don't do things in return for them." Kenny replied, coughing up some blood from his mouth. "That isn't true by 96%, Kenny Paulson. I make sure I something in return, but mostly I do things for them first. And I always have. But look at you and my actions right now. I saved the world; I suffered minor injuries, exhaustions, and lost over like 560,890 of my alien-men. And also I am covered in blood and rain-water. If I didn't step in, then you would have completely wiped out California and the rest of North America. I think I made a big history today. But I do, do something for the people, in return I mostly wanted them to smile and say "thank you" to me and give me a warm hug. Or something like a piece of candy or invited me to come to their house or whatever. But as you see here, Kenny. What I've learned, I made a big opportunity cost. I saved the world, and as a trade-off, my life on the line." I recalled. Kenny panted in exhaustion, then into wheezing from the thick smoke from the electrocution shock. He looked down in shame for a moment then looked back up at me. "You talked too much word, you little shrimp… Either way, I am not finished asking you questions." "Then start asking more questions, Kenny. I am ready" I slightly demanded to Kenny. "Do you think I am a bad US president to you just now? Do you ever going to have any feelings for me just now? What are you going to do with my house in Washington D.C.? Would you ever going to forgive me for betraying you and betraying my nationality? And what would you do if I die?" He asked, sweating and coughing in pain. "Yes, you are a bad president for America just now, for all your evil doings. No, I don't have any warm sympathy in you whatsoever; your house will be sold to someone else, I won't forgive you no matter what, it's for the best. And lastly, I will continue to move-on. To be more specific, I won't launch anymore wars on any other countries. Except my one last final wish to make the Americans all relieved was to destroy Fidel Castro and his dictatorship of Cuba. If you die," I reanswered back. He slowly chucked. "You just now became a good dictatorship; I never ever see you changed. It's interesting to me; I don't like you anyway. But good for you to do the right thing. So, Tai, if you're the good guy-a good dictator or emperor, are you willingly going to rebuild America?" "Absolutely, Kenny, I will rebuild America. I have a heart you know. Again, I may hate some laws that were enforced, but it doesn't mean I completely hate America and wanted to blow it up." I slightly replied with small emotions. "So you're going to write a big journal entry, newspaper, reports, and blogs all about this?" Kenny said, coughing little bit more blood and then wheezing. "Yeah, I love to write, but ever since my teachers have told me in the past since my senior year in high school told me that I should type it on computers, and then I'll do that. Other than that, I stopped writing about 79% of the time. Since my stories or novels get smudgy and sloppy, and I have to constantly sharpen my pencils which I need to save them for school assignments, plus I need to save papers. Otherwise I have to get completely obsessed with recycling every single source of paper, plastic, aluminum, and such and such. I wanted to save trees, since I wanted to save my beautiful precious stories. **I put so much effort, feelings, emotions, and my life-line on it all. **I don't want to lose them all!" I expressed, as tears came down my red-puffed bloody cheeks. "Aww, you're crying aren't you. You're such a childish-baby-brat. And you're like 18 years old, young adult. All faced-scarred with acne-pimples. You're too soft and too thin," said Kenny, smiling. I paused for a moment, watching Kenny shake his injured body imposed of having a shock-attack. He was about to feel faint soon as my right hand was still on the gun on my right pocket. "Again, everyone that are in their teens depending on their skin type, they will experience acne-issues, and it's just human nature life. You cannot completely control that, your hormone has a mind of its own, not your brain and your bare hands- though you could use over-the-counter products to help the acne, but it's limited. Acne pimples will continue to grow limitlessly until like 21 years old, it's the human sebum oil mixed with dead skin cells and bacteria. And again, don't make fun of people's face; I called that fascism- definition 2 that I made in my own words. I accept people who they are, and as for me, I am proud of whom I am, Kenny. And yeah, I am slightly crying because I love to write so much. It was one of my invented first talents I have. Imagining and letting them all out of my head onto the paper. I love it so much; it's my passion and my life. Is just that I wish that some teenagers, adults would read my stories regardless of profanity, sexual themes, or usage of drugs. Trust me, you can't always run away and hide from those activities, they will always, always follow you wherever you go." I restated. "Heh heh, you made a good point about that. The fact I wanted to rape a hot female, but I chose not to and rather have slavery and total destruction. I really did plan all this hell on purpose when I became the 46th president of the USA in the first place. I acted out a nice polite gentleman, hanging out with you, Queen Sarah Rose, Prime Minister Lance Washington, Vice President Nick, Senator Adams, and First Lady Clara. And even you, Chancellor Tai. I just wanted to suck all your background profiles about you all, so I can get to know about you and my people." Kenny recalled. "I was unaware at that time, but I knew that it'll end this way. All I remembered that you bullied me in high school when I was a freshman and sophomore; you stole my lunch money, ripped up my school work, and bad-mouthed about me in the past. Even you ripped up my precious stories that I hand-wrote!" I stressed out, remembering those past days. "Ha ha, that's quite correct, meng. Especially you made several errors in your stories misspelled some words, bad punctuations, and you left out some words. You should really take your time-take it slow, and read over your own work. If you are going to publish it and give it out to people to read." He replied. "And for your record I see, you enjoy talking about money- the economy, I see you always buying things at the grocery stores, and you bragged about buying anime stuffs," "Your personality, your life, and your personal background is all mysterious, so awkward, and it's more of some kind of psychological fantasy." "My life is equally between life and death. I have a depressing life most of the times; one cut on my arms gives me the pleasures. So yeah, I do have fantasies in my lifetime, and true I do make mistakes when I write my own stories. But no one's perfect, everyone makes mistakes. Other authors do make errors on their stories. But I bet they edited it very well, but I'll get into a habit of doing that, Kenny. I have several future jobs that I wanted to work at, but so far I am a monster alien yard leveler and a defense minister. I am in the military using aliens to fight instead of human soldiers." I recalled. Kenny coughed hard as he spit out some junks out of his mouth on the road. "Enough, sounds like I am wasting too much of your time in this rainy weather, we're getting soaked wet. So, Chancellor Tai Nguyen- you Asian shrimp, what are you going to do with me here, since you destroyed my Darkpockolypse?" Kenny asked, in determination. That's the part where I pulled out my hand gun, aiming the pointer at him. His eye grew wide alert and shocked as he looked directly at the gun that I was about to fire. "I am going to assassinate you, Kenny." I blurted out, without having any feelings. He gasped at the moment, but then I fired a single shot that went to his forehead. Blood spatter out from his head, as he fell down dead onto his drenched black robot, lifelessly. With the blood continued to cover half the robot's sides and the road as I turned around to walk back to Drulley. After few intervals, the robot exploded 55 ft wide and height big as I walked away from it. "Farewell, Kenny Walter Paulson. We could have spent much time together as a friend, but you have to do it the cruel and evil ways. Enjoy your afterlife in hell, if you enjoy using that language so much," I said, having no feelings for him whatsoever. I mounted on Drulley as the portal magically appears. We headed back to Solaria, Solaropolisca. As I got off of Drulley, he went back into his champion cage to rest. I headed back to my town hall and saw Prime Minister Lance sleeping while watching alien football. I never knew he'd be watching some alien sports channel although it's alien football season. I changed my clothes and turned on the shower. The running shower woke Lance up, stretching his stiffy body. "Oh, Govnor Chancellor Tai, you're home. And you're drenched and covered in blood, oh my god. And what happened to Kenny and the entire world?" Well, I fought a long hard war with Kenny's monsters and his security guards. I fought and won the WWII Battle of the Bulge and the Civil War- alien style. And I fought Kenny's black metal robot called the Darkpockolypse." I answered to Prime Minister Lance. "Oh I see, sorry about that. I didn't watch the news, it made me sleepy. So I watched Gone with the Wind, and when that's over, I watched alien football. I must have fallen asleep in the process," he laughed nervously. "Well, Kenny's dead, I finally assassinated him to the head. And his evil project robot has blown up with his body along with it. So it's the end of his evil dreams he bared with him." I restated. "If you excuse me, Prime Minster Lance, I must go take a hot steamy shower now, I smell really bad from all the constant fighting and the rainy weathers." "Oh, no problem, sire. Just enjoy your moment, please, I'll be washing your dirty uniforms for you, old champ," Prime Minister Lance recalled, smiling. I smiled as I closed the door and took my hot steamy shower. Lance turned off the TV and did what he said. The rained stopped after a while as the grey clouds began to clear off. It was nighttime at that moment. While I was in the shower, I cleaned off my body thoroughly. I remembered the old modern days when I played the piano, wrote some long stories, and exercised. But now, it will change as I have to focus on doing good things for the community. After I took a shower, gotten dressed in my nighttime outfit, I went to sleep. Next day, beautiful morning daylight, I put on my casual clothes. I wrote up a long 35 pages in my journal about the harsh betrayer of the president, same for the newspaper. Which I put on it, "Kenny Gone Wild" on the headline. Then I wrote 35 pages long for the report. Then 5,000 words long for the blog on the internet. Yeah, I did keep my words. After that was done, I instantly teleported to the U. of the government. Handing my journal work, newspaper, and my report into one of the Congressmen. They smiled and thanked me. They are going to use them to print more public newspapers, share it on news live, and add it to the history books for the school districts to read. Since I was in America, I decided to help the community rebuild America. I was completely happy that I saw people clapped their hands and wanted me to be the president of the USA, but I declined it. I am just a US citizen member with my USA citizen license and my US Driver's license. Same for having one that's in German. I laughed with some groups of people as we cleaned up the messes on the roads in Washington D.C. It took about 6 years, 7 months, 28 weeks, and 5 days for everything in North America to be restored. Everyone within USA helped out, including Central America, and me. But for all I know of, the war will never stop.

**The End**


End file.
